¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hinata!
by lamoco13
Summary: ¡27 de Diciembre! ¡El cumpleaños de Hinata! La Hyuuga se ve metida en la incertidumbre al ser secuestrada durante la mañana ¡en su propia casa! ¿Ahora qué hará?¿ Y más aún...es su cumpleaños. One-shot .


_¡Wah! ¡El cumpleaños de Hinata! ¡Todo se me amontona! T_T_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo relacionado a Naruto es propiedad del grande __**Masashi Kishimoto**__. _

**Algunas aclaraciones antes de empezar:**

1. -Estos son los diálogos normales-

2. _Lo que está escrito en cursiva_, son los pensamientos de los personajes.

3. _(Lo que está entre paréntesis y cursiva)_ son algunas de las aclaraciones o comentarios que yo pueda hacer a lo largo del capítulo.

4. (Lo que está entre paréntesis) puede ser algo referente a las acciones o pensamientos de los personajes.

5. "Lo que está entre comillas" a lo largo del texto, son palabras que se resaltan por los personajes.

6. Este es mi separador: --o--o--o-- para algunas escenas.

7. Este será un one-shot ubicado en el Shippuden, ¡donde quieran!

8. ¡Imploro la llegada de la comedia!

_¡Adelante!_

* * *

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hinata!**

Hyuuga Hinata hoy cumple sus diecisiete años. Ah, pero cualquier cosa puede pasar en un día normal como hoy, ¿o no? Quizás…¿qué te rapten?

--o--o--o--

-¿Y bien? –preguntaba Naruto afuera de la casa de los Hyuuga.

-Ya dijimos, entramos a su habitación y nos la llevamos –respondió la Haruno.

-Que fácil lo dicen, ¿y si alguien se entera?, ¿qué tal si Hiashi luego nos hace algo? –Lee estaba aterrorizado.

-Ya le dije todo el plan –habló Neji-. Y está de acuerdo, con tal de que no lastimemos a Hinata.

-Vamos entonces, sigue dormida, ¿no? –preguntó una rubia de cuatro coletas.

-¿Por qué no vas a ver por ti misma? –inquirió su hermano castaño.

-No empiecen ustedes dos –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, sigue dormida –respondió el Inuzuka-. Mi olfato me dice que todavía está en su cama.

-¿Empezamos entonces? –preguntó Shino preparando sus insectos.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Entraron a la casa sigilosamente cuando la hermana menor de Hinata, Hyuuga Hanabi apareció caminando desde la cocina.

-¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí? –preguntó la chica.

-No hables Hanabi –le dijo Naruto-. Venimos por tu hermana.

-Pues no los entretengo, ¡al fondo del pasillo a la derecha!

-Ni que fuéramos la parca U_U –murmuró la peli-rosa por lo bajo.

-No nos referimos a eso, Hanabi –comentó Lee-. Hoy es su cumpleaños y vamos a darle una sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Puedo ayudar? –preguntó ella.

-Sólo si no haces acciones precipitadas como siempre –le contestó el Hyuuga.

-¡De acuerdo!

-Bien, entonces alguien abre la puerta cautelosamente y los demás la atrapamos –concluyó Temari.

-¿Por qué no mejor hacen que la casa huela a los pies de Britney Spears después de salir descalza de unos baños públicos y ya después la atrapan? –preguntó el marionetista-. Así sería más fácil.

-Sí, y a ver quién se anima a quitarse las sandalias –le respondió su hermano menor.

-Yo entraré –habló Hanabi.

La menor de los Hyuuga entró calladamente a la habitación de su hermana, se paró a su lado y la observó dormir durante unos segundos, hasta que logró despertar.

-¿Uh? ¿Hanabi-onichan? ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Hinata levantándose lentamente.

-Oh, nada, sólo venía a desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias –hizo una pausa-. ¿Estás enferma?

-Jeje –Temari sofocó una carcajada-. Que recuerde que "estar enferma" es prima de "te ves fea".

-¡Shhh! –la callaron los demás.

Hanabi les indicó con una mano que se dieran prisa. Volvió a cubrir a su hermana con la cobija y la mayor de las Hyuuga sintió como varias manos la apresaban.

-¡Ah! ¡Hanabi-onichan! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

Pero no recibió respuesta.

-¡Apúrense! –gritó Naruto.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?! –Hinata estaba desesperada, pero simplemente, estaba atada y no lograba moverse.

-¡¿Quiénes son?! ¡¿Qué quieren!? ¡Hanabi!

Sus gritos no lograban nada. Neji y Lee se la llevaron cargando.

-¿Qué tal Hiashi-sama? –preguntó Naruto al ver al padre de Hinata caminar por los pasillos de su casa.

-No dañen a Hinata.

-No se preocupe, todo estará bien –le aseguró Sakura mientras todos salían de la casa.

-¿Y ahora a dónde la llevamos? –inquirió el del expándex.

-Vamos a dejarla en el apartamento de Naruto en lo que arreglamos la casa –respondió el oji-perla.

-¿Y si intenta escapar? –cuestionó la rubia.

-Hanabi, necesito que te encargues de eso –le dijo su primo-. No permitas que Hinata escape.

-¡De acuerdo!

-¡Ruaf! –ladró un gran perro blanco que había esperado en la calle.

-¡Ahhh! –Kankuro casi se cae al suelo-. ¡Esa cosa peluda está cada vez más grande!

-¿En serio? –preguntó el Inuzuka-. Yo no lo he notado.

-¡¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?! –exclamaba Hinata envuelta en su cobija, además de que sólo alcanzaba a oír murmullos.

-Oh…este…¡Yo soy Nakata Tetsu! –gritó Naruto con una voz ronca.

-Ah que bueno –le respondió la Hyuuga-. ¡Ahora déjame salir! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

-Sólo…no te muevas, ni intentes escapar.

-¿Y entonces qué hago? ¿Bailar? –inquirió ella sarcásticamente.

-¡No hagas nada o tu hermana sufrirá las consecuencias! –le gritó Lee también con la voz hosca.

-¡¿Tienes a Hanabi?!

-Ah, ya cállate –le dijo Gaara.

Y Hinata permaneció en silencio el resto del camino.

-Pensé que utilizaría a mis insectos –dijo Shino.

-Lo harás –le contestó Neji-. Ya llegamos.

-Sí –continuó Sakura-. Shino, necesitamos que tus insectos coloquen a Hinata en el armario del departamento de Naruto.

-Sólo ten cuidado de no tirar los botes de ramen que tenga –habló el rubio preocupado por su comida.

-Será un placer.

El Aburame hizo que sus bichos elevaran a Hinata y la hicieron entrar por la ventana dejándola cuidadosamente encerrada en el armario.

-Bien, Hanabi, ahora es tu turno –habló Kiba.

-Encárgate de que no salga –le dijo su primo.

-¡Claro que sí! –gritó ella animada de poder ayudar.

-¿Qué sigue? –preguntó el marionetista.

-Veamos –dijo Naruto con una libreta en la mano-. Capturar a Hinata, listo. Necesitamos que algunos se queden a arreglar la casa y los demás a conseguir las botanas y bebidas.

-¡Yo prepararé el pastel! –gritó Kankuro decidido.

-Gaara y yo iremos por las botanas –aclaró Temari.

-Shino y yo podemos conseguir las bebidas –dijo el Lee.

-Y los demás que arreglen la casa –habló la peli-rosa en voz de los demás.

-¡Vamos pues! –gritó el Inuzuka satisfecho.

--o--o--o--

-¡Sáquenme de aquí! –gritaba Hinata desesperada tratando de desatarse.

-Por Kami…a veces puede ser realmente enfadosa –se quejaba Hanabi afuera del armario donde estaba encerrada su hermana-. Lleva gritando desde hace veinte minutos…

-¡Sáquenme de aquí o ya verán!

-¿Qué veremos? ¿Liberen a Willy?

-¡Auxilio!

-¡Ya cállate! –le gritó la menor.

--o--o--o--

-¿Cuál es el sabor favorito de Hinata? –preguntó el marionetista desde la cocina.

-Creo que es el napolitano –gritó el Hyuuga.

-Mierda…¿y cómo rayos hago un pastel napolitano?

-¿Por qué no haces una "tira" de vainilla, otra de fresa y otra de chocolate? –sugirió el Inuzuka mientras lo ayudaba en la elaboración del pastel-. Ya que los junte ella.

-Tienes razón. ¡Hora de mezclar ingredientes!

--o--o--o--

-Naruto, pásame los clavos –le decía le peli-rosa esperando en lo alto de una escalera.

Pero el rubio no reaccionó.

-¡Naruto! –volvió a gritar su compañera.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Sólo me comí un ramen hoy!

-U_U

-Ah, sí, perdón Sakura-chan, se me fue la onda*.

-¿Se fue a dar un paseo o qué? –inquirió el oji-perla con socarronería.

-¿Qué? –cuestionó el Uzumaki sin entender.

-Olvídalo…

-Es que…me estaba preguntando. ¿Cómo estará Hinata?

-Tranquilízate –trató de calmarlo la Haruno-. Hanabi la está vigilando.

--o--o--o--

-¡No! ¡No salgas! –gritaba desesperadamente la menor de las Hyuuga tratando de cerrarle la puerta a une enfurecida Hinata que había logrado desatarse.

-¡No! ¡No dejaré que me tengas encerrada aquí por el tiempo que te plazca! ¡Dime dónde estoy!

-¡No puedo!

-¡Si, sí puedes, pero no quieres decirme, así que te obligaré!

--o--o--o--

-Si estás buscando al Nara, tus intentos serán fallidos –dijo Gaara caminando con su hermana, la cual miraba hacia todos lados.

-¿Cómo crees? –preguntó ella con disimulo-. Sé que Shikamaru está en una misión quién sabe dónde, yo sólo busco una tienda de botanas.

-Ajá…ya pasamos tres tiendas…

-Oh…bueno…jeje…no las había visto.

--o--o--o--

-Oi, Shino, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Ya te dije Lee, el mejor puesto de bebidas está llegando casi a las puertas de Konoha.

-De acuerdo…¿habrá sake? Así podremos pistear*.

-¡¿Qué hiciste pis en dónde?! –exclamó el Aburame al no venir prestando atención a lo que venía diciendo su compañero.

-No, no, nada… -contestó Lee asustado por la reacción del domador de insectos.

--o--o--o--

-Mmm…siento que algo le falta –decía Kankuro probando la mezcla recién hecha y dejando el gran cucharón pendiendo de su mano.

Akamaru se vio tentado por el sabor y lamió la cuchara sin que el marionetista se enterara.

-Umm… -volvió a decir Kankuro probando la cuchara ya "probada" por el perro-. Le falta más azúcar.

Kiba sólo pudo mirar pasmado la escena.

--o--o--o--

-Parezco vaquero con tantas cosas encima –decía Naruto con un sombrero mal puesto y cientos de letreros sobre sus hombros.

-No te quejes –le dijo el Hyuuga mientras terminaba de colocar manteles.

-Yupi…arre, arre –respondió el Uzumaki con los ánimos por los suelos.

--o--o--o--

-Ya te dije que no vas a encontrar al vago ese –le volvió a decir el pelirrojo a su hermana.

-¡Ya lo sé! –respondió ella casi llorando mientras su hermano le entregaba un pañuelo y ella se sonaba la nariz-. Gracias… -dijo regresándole el pequeño trapo.

-Nee…te lo regalo.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a comprar lo que ocupamos.

--o--o--o--

-Te dije que no hiciéramos esa parada –le reclamó Shino a la bestia verde.

-Lo siento…pero tenía que ir al baño –se defendía Lee.

-Sí, y ahora por tu culpa estoy hasta el cuello de esa porquería.

-Vamos…que te caiga encima algo de…

-¡No lo digas! –lo cortó el Aburame-. Con proteger a mis insectos ya tengo suficiente. Hay que comprar las bebidas y largarnos de aquí.

--o--o--o--

-¡Ya! ¡Saldré de aquí! –gritó Hinata.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡O tu hermana va a salir lastimada!

La mayor de los Hyuuga pensó en las posibles consecuencias, pero tomó su decisión.

-Naruto-kun me enseñó a nunca rendirme. ¡Así que no lo haré en esta ocasión! ¡Puño suave! –y Hinata derribó la puerta haciéndola añicos.

Hanabi sólo se quedó aterrada mirándola.

-Este es el apartamento de Naruto-kun…¡¿Hanabi?!

-Oh…hola Hinata.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí!? ¡¿Por qué estamos en la casa de Naruto-kun?! ¿Y los que me secuestraron?

-Sí…sobre eso…es una larga historia.

-Hanabi…

-¡Corran por sus vidas! –y la menor de los Hyuuga salió por la ventana.

--o--o--o--

-Bueno, parece que ya está todo –habló Naruto satisfecho.

-Veamos… -la Haruno revisaba todo-. Los adornos, el pastel, la comida y las bebidas.

-Sí, ahora sólo hay que ir por Hinata y Hanabi –dijo el Hyuuga.

-Pues creo que eso no será necesario –confirmó Kiba oliendo el ambiente.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó el marionetista.

-Porque Hanabi viene siendo perseguida por Hinata –finalizó el Aburame.

-Maldición, hay que escondernos ya –dijo Temari.

-¿Por qué no mejor esperamos a que entre por la puerta? –cuestionó el pelirrojo siendo indiferente.

-¡Sólo agáchate! –y Lee hizo que se estrellara contra el pico de la mesa.

-Te mataré cuando me levante…

-¡Hanabiiiiii! –se oía a Hinata realmente molesta.

-Este es el fin del mundo –dijo Naruto por lo bajo-. ¡Hinata está molesta!

-Shhh –lo callaron los demás.

Hanabi entró a toda velocidad.

-¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Sólo hagan que no me mate!

Y cuando la peli-azul accedió, sus amigos salieron por sorpresa.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –preguntó paralizada.

-Por Kami, Hanabi es tu hermana –dijo la peli-rosa-. Por favor no la mates.

-¿Pero qué es todo esto?

-Es tu fiesta de cumpleaños –respondió Kankuro sonriente.

-Pero..me amarraron…y dijeron que lastimarían a Hanabi-onichan.

-Sí, sobre eso, espero que no te hayamos asustado –le dijo Lee.

-Simulamos un secuestro para sacarte de tu casa –continuó la rubia.

-Oh…de acuerdo…pero…Naruto-kun…destruí la puerta de tu armario.

-¡No hay problema! ¡De veras! Con tal de que los platos de ramen sigan con vida…

Todos se acercaron a la Hyuuga para darle un buen abrazo.

-Uy…¿qué apesta? –preguntó la oji-perla.

-Todo es culpa de Lee –contestó el Aburame.

-No fue mi intención que cayeras en un montón de…

-¡No lo digas! –lo volvió a cortar el maestro de los insectos.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata-chan! –le dijo el Uzumaki.

-N-Naruto-kun… -y la cumpleañera cayó desmayada después de recibir un abrazo por parte del rubio.

Todo fue diversión el resto del día. Le dieron un baño de agua fría a Shino, el resto del pastel napolitano le cayó encima a Kankuro, un refresco explotó sobre la cabeza de Gaara y Hanabi salió ilesa.

Sin tomar en cuenta todos esos incidentes, Hinata tuvo un cumpleaños que recordaría el resto de su vida.

* * *

_*Se me fue la onda. Es una expresión que significa que alguien estaba distraído o no captó lo que se le dijo. Por ejemplo:_

_-¿Qué quieres de comer?_

_-¿Eh? Perdón, "se me fue la onda"._

_*Pistear. Ingerir bebidas embriagantes. En otras palabras, tomar alcohol._

_Espero haberme explicado. Y ojalá el fic les haya gustado. Perdón por no poder actualizarla al día siguiente, tuve y tuve problemas con el documento, no me lo descargaba en la computadora y luego ya no me lo quería abrir…pero quién sabe qué tanto hice hasta que funcionó XP. Ah sí, "Liberen a Willy" no me pertenece XD._

_Gracias por leer y de nuevo lo lamento._

_¡Sayonara!_


End file.
